


Complicated

by BatFics



Category: Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Bad Decisions, Banter, Best Friends, Birdflash - Freeform, Complicated Relationships, Developing Friendships, Drama, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Enemies to Friends, F/M, Family Drama, Female Friendship, Freshness, Friendship, Gen, M/M, Male Friendship, Name-Calling, Oblivious, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Possibly Unrequited Love, Rating May Change, Relationship Problems, Secret Crush, Slice of Life, Some Humor, Spitfire - Freeform, Superheroes, Team Dynamics, Team as Family, Tension
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-21
Updated: 2018-04-21
Packaged: 2019-04-25 17:46:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14383800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BatFics/pseuds/BatFics
Summary: Relationships within The Team were never simple, but they're about to get a lot more complicated.





	Complicated

Dick Grayson had a problem, and its name was Wally West. It was ironic, since KF was his best and closest friend. He really liked the guy. Of course, that was the issue. Wasn’t it?

The way Dick saw it, Wally was the major problem, but within that there was a variety of sub-problems. He had placed them into a mental list of sorts, and now, as he sat, leaning back on the couch at Mount Justice, surrounded by chatting team members and gazing at Wally (who was laughing at some joke Dick had been too preoccupied to hear), he went over it. 

  1. Wally is very attractive.
  2. I am attracted to his attractiveness.
  3. I kind of wish we were more than friends.
  4. Wally doesn’t like me...like that.
  5. I know I’m not wrong about the previous point, because Wally is straight.
  6. And apparently, I am not.



“Earth to Robin,” came Artemis’s sharp voice. Dick was pulled suddenly from his thoughts, to realize that everyone was looking at him. Especially Wally, who he had been no-so-subtly staring at. Oops.

Dick turned to glare at Artemis, batting away her hand, which was being waved unceremoniously in his face.

“Stop that!”

“Sorry,” said Artemis, lowering her arm. “Just seeing if you were still alive in there.”

Dick rolled his eyes. “Was there something you were trying to tell me?”

“We were all sharing what we did earlier today,” explained M’gann. “We tried asking you, but it appears you mind was elsewhere.”

“Right. Uh… I didn’t do much. I helped cook pancakes this morning, and after breakfast I worked on a paper for a while and then practiced some flips. Then I changed and came here.”

“I didn’t hear anything after pancakes,” said Wally, dreamily. “Speaking of which, do we have any?”

“Why don’t we just have lunch?” suggested Zatanna. “After all, it is noon.”

“That is a good idea,” said Kaldur.

“Oh! I can make us something!” said M’gann, standing up excitedly. “There’s a new recipe I’ve been wanting to try for baked beans.”

 

Robin watched as the team filed into the kitchen after M’gann, so they could continue their conversation.

Wally, however, stayed behind. “You okay?” he asked, sitting down beside Dick.

“Yeah, why wouldn’t I be?” Dick replied, trying to ignore how close his friend was.

“I don’t know. You just seem a bit... _off_ , lately. Distracted.”

 _You don’t say,_ thought Dick, wishing they could change the subject.

“Just thinking about mission stuff. No biggie.”

Wally nodded slowly. “And everything… everything’s okay… with us?”

Dick eyes widened, ever so slightly. “Why wouldn’t it be?”

“I don’t know,” said Wally, resting his chin in his hands. “You just seem a little weird around me. You’re always finding excuses for us to stop talking, and whenever you think I’m not looking, you stare at me. It’s creepy.”

_Oh shit._

“Nothing’s wrong, I swear. I-I’m sorry if I seem like I’ve been avoiding you, or if I’ve been looking at you strangely. It wasn’t intentional.”

_Liar._

“Okay,” said Wally, visibly cheering up. “In that case,” he leaned into Dick’s shoulder, “you wanna come to my place after lunch?”

“Y-your place?”

“Yeah.”

“What about… everyone else?” Dick asked, trying to hide discomfort. “We probably shouldn’t ditch them.”

“Ditch them? Dude, Artemis and Zee are going to some mall after they eat, and M’gann and Conner were invited to visit Superman and Miss Lane in metropolis this afternoon.”

“They were?”

Wally furrowed his brow. “Wow, you really _weren’t_ paying attention, were you.”

“Not really. Sorry.”

“Well, in that case,” said Wally, leaning into Dick’s shoulder, “I’d say you need to get your mind off whatever’s distracting you, which means your coming over later for some quality time with the Wall-Man.” The redhead clicked two finger guns in Dick’s direction, nodding at him so over-confidently is was almost hilarious, and Dick temporarily forgot that Wally’s arm was touching his own.

“You are so lame.”

“Am not.”

“Yes. You really are. I pity you. It’s very sad.”

“Whatever,” said Wally. “You know you love me.”

Dick chuckled half-heartedly. _You don’t know how right you are."_

 

* * *

Lunch passed at a snail’s pace. As it turned out, baked beans weren’t exactly quick to prepare. As it also turned out, Wally got really whiny when he was hungry… and dramatic... and also kind of clingy. Dick had spend a _lot_ of time with Wally over the years, and of all the things he’d noticed about his friend, hunger-induced clinginess wasn’t one of them. How that quality had evaded him was a mystery, because right now, it was painfully obvious.

Dick was seated on a wooden stool at the small island in the middle of the kitchen, Wally seated beside him, letting out an endless moan of despair. _“Beans. Beaaaans. Beeeaaaannnnnsssssssssss. I need beannnns. I’m dying. I’m not going to make it. This is taking to loooooong.”_

“Would you just shut up already?! They’re almost done, Wally! And anyway, you should be grateful that M’gann actually _took_ the time to cook something for you sorry ass!” snapped Artemis, whose responses to Wally’s complaints were growing steadily more volatile. She was just as hungry as the rest of them, and restraining herself from grabbing the casserole dish from the oven with her bare hands and eating M’gann’s beans half-baked was taking all of her willpower.

“Would I just shut up? Look who’s talking, bossy,” said Wally, leaning his head into Dick’s chest as if to escape from the pit in his stomach. Dick flinched, looking down at the familiar shock of tousled orange hair.

“Bossy? Oh no. Don’t even _start_. _You’re_ the one bugging everyone by asking if the food’s ready every five _freaking_ minutes _._ ”

“It’s okay, Artemis,” said M’gann, who was sitting awkwardly near the stove, watching the timer closely. “I didn’t realize this dish was so involved.”

“It probably wouldn’t be so involved if you hadn’t started over three times,” Wally muttered. Dick breathed slowly, trying to ignore the funny feeling that rose inside of him when he felt Wally speaking against his ribcage.

“Calm down, okay?” said Conner, speaking for the first time in a long while. “You’ll get food, so stop being a jerk in the meantime.”

“See,” said Artemis. “Conner agrees with me.”

Wally pushed himself away from Dick (thank god) to face Artemis. “To be fair, you and M’gann didn’t exactly make the best executive decisions. I mean, sending Kaldur and Zatanna off to buy more cinnamon? Zee could have just magicked this thing done if she was still here. And, oh, as it turns out, the recipe doesn’t even _call_ for cinnamon, which honestly, is a pretty lame mistake. Even _I_ know you don’t put cinnamon in baked beans, and I’m a—”

“A moron?” suggested Artemis, helpfully.

“Can you two stop?” asked Conner.

“Not unless _she_ stops first,” said Wally, raising his voice. “I don’t need a dimwit getting on my case.”

“Dimwit? Speak for yourself, peabrain.”

“Imbecile.”

“Fool.”

“Blockhead.”

Artemis crossed her arms. “ _Airhead_.”

“Twerp!”

“ _Blonde._ ”

“Ginger!”

“Nerd.”

“Nerd?”

“Yeah!” shouted Wally.

Artemis shook her head, narrowing her eyes. “ _Freak._ _Prick._ Stupid, _clumsy_ , _annoying_ , insensitive _JACKASS!_ ”

Wally blinked, taken aback. “G… Nu… Bitch!”

Artemis’s mouth fell open, and Conner, M’gann and Dick all stared at Wally, who glanced around at his teammates slowly, biting his lip.

“You are _SO_ dead, West,” said Artemis, her voice like a sharpened blade.

“I…” Wally stuttered, speaking quietly. “I didn’t mean it… I spoke too fast..." 

“You still said it,” said Artemis, raising her chin. “I’m going to my room.”

Dick squinted at her. Were those tears? Before he could be sure, the archer turned on her heel, ponytail slicing through the air as she marched towards the exit. “After all, you wouldn’t want to share a table with some dimwitted blonde bitch.” And with that, she was gone.

 

There was a long silence. All eyes were still fixed on Wally, who gulped and looked down to stare at his shoes.

“That was uncalled for,” said M’gann, in a hushed tone. “I know you two don’t get along so well, but… that was really cruel.”

“I’m gonna… um… I-I’m really sorry. I’m gonna get out of your way now,” Wally said, heading towards the door.

“Wally, wait,” said Dick, overcoming his shock.

“If he wants to leave, don’t stop him,” said Conner.

“Come on, Superboy, he—”

“Rob. It’s fine. I have to go home anyway, I have… homework and stuff.”

“That’s not what you said earlier.”

“Yeah, well… it slipped my mind and I just remembered about it, so… I have to go. I’ll see you guys on Monday.”

 

Dick watched as Wally left the room, leaving his friends alone in the precarious silence.

 _What just happened?_ Dick was hardly sure. All he knew was that he was furious at Wally. And at Artemis. God, Artemis... was she okay? ...was _Wally_ okay? He had looked so upset when he left. So... scared. Gosh, why did Dick care about that when was so _furious_ at him? Had he fallen so hard for Wally that he couldn’t even be _mad_ at him properly anymore? Why did that boy have to make things so hard?

Dick shook his head, closing his eyes. _Damn it, Wally._


End file.
